


Two Words

by JustBukharin



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angsty Hide, Kind of an alternative twist by the end, My first oneshot of the genre, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBukharin/pseuds/JustBukharin
Summary: It only takes being happy to say the best thing to someone, it takes being mad to say the worst.Hideyoshi Nagachika is neither happy nor mad, he is just brave in a tragic world.





	Two Words

It's incredible how life works.

  
One moment you might say something right and win the world with all of its blessing.

  
Another you might actually say the worst possible, suffering the most painful of punishments.

  
Yet life isn't just black and white, there was a grey zone that mashed up both situation together and the result would be unpredictable. Like tossing a coin and praying for the side to bet you in to be the one.

  
Hideyoshi Nagachika had seen quite enough in his life to actually understand the meaning of this definition, almost embracing it and always ready to deal with a bad hand of cards.

  
He blinked as his usual smile was met with a shy one from his only friend in the world.

  
Ken Kaneki was... strong. Stronger than him, the young man had always weared that well-maintained composure around him even after what he had gone through.

  
The blond had asked his mother for some information regarding his new friend, trying to get to know him better.

  
She smiled sadly when she had finished her research, patting his head as he glanced at her with a somber confusion.

  
Alone. Kaneki was alone, even more than him.

  
Hide blamed his naivety at the time for having not tried to coax the black-haired boy to do more with him, maybe getting him to visit his home and have some lunch together.

  
It all started in a frail, shaky friendship that endured time and blossomed until they reached their last step before the real world.

  
Kamii was supposed to represent that, to prepare them for the final things required to live as young adults in the society, not having to deal with terrible schemes and incredible adventures that children fancied to have when growing up.

  
Hide's smile faltered as his eyes glanced briefly the medical eyepatch covering Kaneki's left eye, a sore reminder of how a craven the Nagachika was.

  
The boy was lazy, lacking motivation to study seriously, but he was far from stupid.

  
Small clues after the accident, first Kaneki going missing for days and last his rejection of the burger he had bought him one day after his shift.

  
He had felt dumb in realising how much blind he had been.

  
In a single moment, Kaneki had been pushed into the very situation he had joked about before his date.

What a tragic story.

  
"I-Is everything alright?"

  
The human blinked, feeling a grimace having replaced his smile.

  
Chiding himself back into his former self, Hide nodded at the worried look, trying once more to fight back the self-hatred that had been building up since the discovery.

  
He didn't blame himself. He might have thought of having had an hand in causing so much pain to the only thing he could call a brother, but he was far too much honest to himself to actually accept being the sole guilty party of the predicament.

  
"I'm fine."

  
Yet the emptiness in his stomach didn't pause from its advance, craving more of his sanity.

  
Even in the situation he had been innocent in the ordeal, he was the one who ignored the sign until that very moment.

  
Kaneki had sleep bags under his eyes, something had kept him up those nights and the hungry glint he would get once in a while showed how much his friend was turning into something he tried but failed to control.

  
His father had been part of the CCG but Hide wasn't totally sold to the propaganda-like news regarding Ghouls.

  
The fact his best friend was one of them meant that this minority was far from evil as depicted in several channels on the TV.

  
"Do you have still nightmares.. about her?" The question brought surprise and panic in the young man's visage, first looking around for any possible witnesses and then sighing calmly.

  
"I... I do not have nightmares." Hide bit back a groan as his friend started to softly scratch his chin, the sign that proved he was lying to him.

  
"That's... good. I suppose." The half-Ghoul nodded, unaware of the conflicting thoughts thundering in the human's mind.

  
"Do you remember when I planned to live with you? Share the same appartment until we found ourselves a family?"

  
He nodded, nostalgia hovering in his eye. "I remember. I think.. we were quite scared."

  
Scared? That was actually.. new.

  
"I.. don't remember that being the reason."

  
A small smile adorned his face as Hide had to doublecheck his memories to see if he had indeed forgotten how he had felt regarding that idea.

  
"You didn't say anything. You were... showing it with your actions."

  
A chuckle. "You were panicking the moment we started searching the right flat. In the end you discarded the idea.. and I bought the house you best liked."

  
Hide smiled at that curious choice but decided to not indulge too far in the past as there was a turbulent present to unravel.

  
"I.. I know it sounds dumb but... do you trust me, 'neki?"

  
He blinked once... then twitce. "S-Sure. Why shouldn't I?"

  
The human had prayed for Kaneki to scratch his chin again, yet that recent wound of his deepened when it didn't happen.

  
Once the dread of discovering his friend's new nature had settled, Hide had seriously tried to motivate why he wasn't told personally.

  
Sure, he could forgive few days of recovering the shock... yet Kaneki had utterly lied to him more than few days.

  
That very secret might feel confusing and shocking yet Hide had never showed his friend that he was truly that much petty to leave him because of this.

  
It made their relationship lose that meaningful the young man had so much battled to achieve with the shy teen, staling it and making it a cold, sore spot to remember.

  
He could see the few twitches in Kaneki's posture, his body screaming to get away to not be with him.

  
It hurted. A lot.

  
He drew a sigh as he tossed the metaphysical coin, hoping for the right solution to be formulated in words.

  
...  
...  
...

  
His lips kept shut as he continued to partly listen to Kaneki's tales at Anteiku, regarding his work there.

  
"Kaneki."

The black-haired half-Ghoul ceased his talking, silently waiting for the words that were now going to leave Hide's mouth.

  
Hide smiled, ignoring any rational behavior he had adopted until now, as his finger hovered and pointed at that thrice-damned eyepatch.

  
Kaneki's visible eye widened a little, not too much to expose his secret fully but-

  
"I care."

  
Silence reigned for few moments, then tears formed in the boy's eyes and he smiled.

  
"Thank you."

  
Hide felt a genuine smile creeping the corner and he felt weightless.

  
"You are welcome."

  
**No matter the adversities you have to overcome in your path. Be brave as the world surrender only to the bravest of them all. -Unknown**

 

**Author's Note:**

> First time I write something in the site that isn't from my works in FF.net (If we exclude the lemon collection) and I decided to write this right by midnight, when my mind was gone and only the soul was left to do its job. I hope to receive some feedback regarding this as I always appreciate hearing some advice or good words from people.


End file.
